Peppermint Cookie/OvenBreak
Peppermint Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside its Pet, Paper Boat Sailor, on April 11, 2017. It has the ability to summon a whale to ride on and dolphins to collect jellies. Skill Blows conch shell to call upon the Peppermint Whale at given intervals. While riding the Peppermint Whale, use Jump and Slide to call upon Dolphins to eat the Jellies collected by the Dolphins, which increases with Level Up. Also, Level Up for more frequent summoning of the Peppermint Whale. Description The mint leaves used to make this Cookie was gathered from a town near the clear sea. This refreshing Cookie likes to stare far away, with a distant dreamy expression. Its eyes itself seem like a deep, deep ocean. When it is deep in its thoughts, it gives an even more mysterious atmosphere. When it blows its treasured conch shell, an old friend, Peppermint Whale appears for company. Peppermint Cookie believes in and treasures, not the great, but the unchanging things, just like the waves that come and go. May its smiles be unchanging as well. (Baby Penguin) Peppermint Cookie planned to make new friends among the sea dwellers, and it worked! Because who doesn't like a cute chubby penguin! Strategy Peppermint Cookie is regarded as one of the worst Epic Cookies to use, being a very low-scorer thanks to its ability being not much more than a slow, glorified Magnet Jelly that takes a long time to go off. It earns no place anywhere, and should be removed from Breakout teams as quickly as possible when better substitutes arrive. Statistics Loading Messages New * Do you want to listen to the waves with me? Loading Messages * Listen to the waves... * All my friends are at the sea... * I wonder if they remember me... * Listen to the seashells, they know everything... * I like to dip my feet underwater. * The waves visit me every day. * Lying on the beach at night, feels like floating in the night sky. * Will you walk the beach with me? * If you close your eyes, you can hear the ocean. * The stories that ocean tells.. Don't you want to hear it? * Stop your worries and listen to the nature. * I will introduce my friends to you. * Looking at the ocean feels so calm... 1vs1 Race * Meet my friends. * I'll show you the power of my ocean friends. * Will you walk with me? * Do you hear it? * Close your eyes and empty your mind. Tired * Don't forget... Lobby Daily Gift * "Hi!" * Like * Talk * Gift * Baby Penguin General * 1vs1 Race * Tired * Relationship Chart * Soda Cookie: Sometimes we ride the waves together...! * Sea Fairy Cookie: The ocean told me stories about you... Updates * November 29, 2017 ** The unlock goal, Reaching Land 3 has been removed. * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock goal, Reaching Stage 2-9 in Breakout Episode 1 has been added. Trivia * If Peppermint Cookie runs out of Energy while riding its whale, it will continue to ride its whale regardless. However, as soon as it finishes riding its whale, it will immediately faint. * Peppermint Cookie is the only Cookie thus far that blinks in a very monotone way while idle. It is usually a sign that someone is badly spacing out or in Peppermint's case, daydreaming. Category:Banned from Breakout Episode 2